1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the packaging of semiconductor devices and, more particularly, the invention relates to the packaging of lead frames and semiconductor devices by plastic encapsulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to encapsulate semiconductor devices, for example, Integrated Circuits, with plastic as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,027 issued to Birchler et al on Aug. 23, 1977 and entitled "Process for Encapsulating Electronic Components in Plastic". The semiconductor devices are first attached to the bar pad of a lead frame. Contact pads on the semiconductor device are then individually attached by wire bonding, for example ball bonding, to corresponding contact pads on the ends of leads of the lead frame adjacent to but spaced from the bar pad. The attachment of the semiconductor device can be by any standard technique for example by alloying the surface of the semiconductor away from the surface having the active circuits located thereon to a surface of the bar pad.
The lead frame which can be attached to a plurality of other similar lead frames is then placed in a mold. The mold is provided with a cull or reservoir containing a quantity of raw plastic. A network of runners or channels extend from the cull to one or more cavities containing the semiconductor devices. The path of the plastic from the cull to cavity may extend through one or more cavities. In general, a gate or constriction is provided in the runner immediately prior to the cavity. The lead frame is seated in a chase or depression in the mold. The mold is generally constructed in two parts. The lead frame is seated into a chase in one part of the mold utilizing alignment stubs extending from the chase. The alignment stubs have corresponding alignment holes in lead frame to insure that the lead frame is properly seated into the chase. The other part of the mold is then brought into contact with the part having the lead frame seated therein. When properly aligned the semiconductor device is located in a cavity formed by depressions in both parts of the mold. The cavity is connected by a runner to the cull of the mold. Pressure is then applied to the plastic in the cull and forced under pressure through the runners into the cavity. The plastic encloses the semiconductor device, the bar pad of the lead frame, and the ends of the leads of the lead frame adjacent to the semiconductor device. The entire length of the wires individually connecting the contact pads of the semiconductor device and the contact pads on the ends of the leads of the lead frame adjacent to the semiconductor device are also enclosed. However, it should be noted that portions of the leads of the lead frame including the ends of the lead frame away from the semiconductor device are clamped between the two parts of the mold and are therefore outside the cavity. The portion of the lead frame outside the cavity is not enclosed by plastic. Heat is applied to the mold to cure the plastic to sufficient hardness. The mold is then opened and the lead frame removed. The operation is then repeated.
It has been found useful to form the lead frames in a strip. Each lead frame of a strip has a semiconductor device attached to its bar pad as discussed above. The bar pads are connected through supports to two parallel side rails. Each side rail is located in the plane of the lead frame and on opposite sides of the bar pad. The leads of each lead frame are formed into two sets extending generally parallel to the side rails from adjacent opposite sides of the bar pad. The leads of each lead frame are connected to the leads of at least one adjacent lead frame. Typically when the strip is placed into the chase of a mold, at least one other strip is placed into another similar chase of the mold. It is also known in the art to supply plastic to a cavity through another cavity. In the system, two lead frames are formed laterally adjacent between the side rails. The cavity of the lead frame adjacent the runner is connected to the cavity of the lead frame away from the runner.
The lead frames are constructed from a flat metal sheet by an etch technique or by a punch operation. After the encapsulated semiconductor device and lead frame are removed from the mold, they are generally placed in an oven for the application of heat to further cure the plastic. The individual leads are then separated. The leads are usually connected together to provide additional mechanical support during the assembly process and to provide a dam to prevent plastic from leaving the cavity between the leads. The support between the leads is outside the plastic encapsulating the semiconductor device and a portion of the lead frame. The separation of the leads is generally referred to as a trim operation. If the leads are in a strip, the leads are then severed from the leads of the adjacent lead frames. The side rails are also separated from the leads and from the supports attached to the bar pad within the encapsulating plastic. An unique electrical connection has now been formed between the contact pads on the semiconductor device and the ends of the lead frame located outside the encapsulating plastic for the connection of the semiconductor device with other circuitry. For example, an electrical connection is formed from one contact pad on the semiconductor device through the wire attached thereto and the contact pad on the end of an adjacent lead to the end of the lead outside the encapsulating plastic.
None of the prior constructions shows encapsulating a lead frame and semiconductor device utilizing a strip of lead frames wherein the a plastic pellet is placed on a solid portion of the strip which acts as one part of the mold, when the two parts of the mold are brought into close contact with the lead frame there between supported by one part of the mold with the other part of the mold forcing the plastic against the lead frame, for the distribution of the plastic to at least one cavity having a semiconductor device and a portion of its associated lead frame located therein.